


This Is Okay Too

by bruisecore



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisecore/pseuds/bruisecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bad day in all sorts of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Okay Too

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly short. And the first thing I've written in a long time. I'm also projecting on Yoite, probably. Being alive is hard.
> 
> Anyway, the story is set when Yoite is getting bad but still has enough good days for there to be bad days.

Today is a bad speaking day. It's also a bad sight day, Yoite decides when he wakes up.

Instead of getting up from the floor as he usually does in the morning, Yoite curls in on himself. He can't see anything that's more than a meter away, and after an eternity of staring at the Nothing around him, Yukimi comes into the living room and crouches down next to him so Yoite will have a better chance of hearing his "'morningwhatdoyouwantforbreakfast."

Yoite hears. He immediately knows what he wants. He can picture it in his head. He tries to say it but the words don't come. So Yukimi sits and waits.

Yukimi always waits.


End file.
